


Soup

by fufaraw (arliss)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/pseuds/fufaraw
Summary: "Create a character for yourself and write her into the story"





	Soup

They both looked like drowned rats as they slid into a booth in the back. She tucked a stack of bar mops under her arm and put two thick china bowls of steaming soup on the tray along with paper napkins and cutlery.

"We didn't order--" one of them said, as the taller one coughed, deep and hollow.

She slapped the towels down on the table and set a soup bowl before each of them, rattling the spoons on the tabletop. "Get outside that," she said, "and we'll talk about supper."

She felt, rather than heard, a presence behind her and turned to look up into liquid brown eyes set in a careworn face as she stepped aside.

"Shove over, Dean."

"Be right back," she smiled.

She was as good as her word, with another bowl of soup, three mugs, one fragrant with steam. She set that before the tall young one. "Mint and eucalyptus," she nodded. "Breathe the steam while you sip."

The empty mugs she set before the other two, and left the coffee pot, a basket of crackers, and three menus.

Lightning flickered in the streaming windows and the building shuddered with thunder as she turned away from their table to see to her other customers.

_____________________________________________________

_later_

 

"Soup?" John quirked an eyebrow at her over the top of the page. When she didn't answer, he trailed the paper down her arm, at the same time running a toe up the back of her calf, and asked again, "Soup?"

She gave a smothered laugh and rolled enough that she could set her teeth delicately on the skin at the point of his shoulder. She smiled up into his eyes around the play bite. "It's a metaphor," she said, unnecessarily.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't we all just wanted to feed them soup?
> 
> Written April 2007, mid-season 2


End file.
